Standing in the Middle of Nowhere
by Ghetasya
Summary: Bertl dan Reiner terpaksa meninggalkan Annie yang telah tertangkap sementara mereka melanjutkan tugas mereka untuk menculik Eren. Dan selama itu pula, Annie harus menghabiskan masa tahanannya di bawah pengawasan Rivaille./ "Tutup mulut hinamu itu, monster jalang," Rivaille bergumam penuh dengan intimidasi./ Levi x Annie x Bertl. Canon. Warning inside.


_Anw, nggak nyangka akhirnya Luna bisa juga nge-publish fic yang sebenernya adalah challenge dari kakakku tertjintah (doi challenge Luna buat bikin fic angst dengan crack yg super crack tapi yang bener2 baru ada di FSnKI ini *belom ada Rivannie kan?*)  
_

_Sebenernya sih tadinya Luna mau make Bertannie aja, cuma nggak dibolehin sama kakak, alibinya sih karena Bertannie udah mulai nge-booming di FSnKI (secara nggak langsung dia mengakui keeksistensian Bertannie *o*)_

_Dan untuk setting cerita ini bisa dibilang modified canon ya. Luna mengambil setting di mana Annie udah ketangkep tapi ada bedanya; Annie nggak nyempil di kristal buatannya, di saat dia ketangkep di sini BertReiner udah melakukan tugas mereka buat nyulik Eren (bagaimana mereka nyulik Eren akan diceritakan di next chap aja) tentunya Rivaille yg ngawasin Annie selama ditahan di ruang bawah tanah markas sekoting, dan masih banyak kejutan khayalan Luna yang lainnya~/halah_

_nb: Luna baru aja ganti penname loh *ehem* maklum baru resmi nikah syalalala~ *diinjek Annie*_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Not mine, nor even wish._

**_Warning:_**_Standard warning (ya biasa; OOC, typo, dll lah) modified canon, anw belum tau kenapa masang ratem tapi ada dua alasan sih; akan ada lemon bersifat BDSM (mungkin ya mungkin) atau menjurus ke gore. Yeah who knows? Tapi untuk sementara ratem di sini karena penggunaan kata2 kasar aja. Dan ah iya! Spoiler alert!—CRACK PAIR, I mean SUPER DUPER ULTRA CRACK! HAHA_

* * *

_**Standing in the Middle of Nowhere**  
_

_presented by **Mrs Fubar**_

* * *

**BAB 1**

Rivaille mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat suara denting jam di markas Scouting Legion terdengar nyaring. Ia mendesah pelan, menyayangkan mengapa hari berganti lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Guratan merah bahkan masih terlihat jelas di kedua bola matanya. Sejak peristiwa di hutan beberapa waktu yang lalu tak dapat mengingkari bahwa Rivaille sering mengalami insomnia.

Pria itu beranjak bangun dan menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut celana dengan menggunakan kemeja lusuh biasa. Sesungguhnya ia sendiri masih ingin bermanja dengan ranjangnya, hanya saja terlalu banyak pikiran yang menghampiri ketika dirinya baru saja memejamkan kedua matanya.

Suara decitan pada tangga yang terbuat dari kayu tua terdengar pelan. Namun, di saat sepi seperti sekarang ini justru di telinga Rivaille sendiri begitu keras. Ia meraih sebuah cangkir yang selalu ia gunakan, kemudian ia menuangkan teko porselen pada cangkir tersebut hingga mengalirlah kopi yang selalu dinikmatinya setiap malam hari itu.

Rivaille menarik salah satu kursi, duduk dengan tenang seraya menyesap kopi hitamnya perlahan. Untuk ke sekian kalinya ia menggerutu, tak senang dengan rasa kopi buatannya sendiri. Padahal ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama—persis dengan resep kopi yang selalu dibuatkan oleh Petra. Tak ada yang berbeda, ia selalu mengikuti instruksi yang dilakukan Petra ketika membuatkannya kopi.

Hanya sebuah kopi hitam tanpa menaruhkan sebutir gula sedikit pun.

Ia menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai kegusarannya. Padahal tak ada yang berbeda. Ia sama sekali tak menaruh gula di kopinya. Jadi, apa yang berbeda? Rivaille sendiri bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari kepalanya sendiri.

"Rivaille—oh, ternyata benar kau," sahut Hanji menghampiri Rivaille. Tangan gadis itu sibuk membersihkan debu yang menempel pada kedua lensa kacamatanya.

Rivaille tak menanggapi sapaan Hanji dan untungnya Hanji tak pernah protes mengingat gadis itu cukup mengenal sisi Rivaille tersebut. Ibarat kata, seolah itu adalah tindakan normal seorang Kopral muda Rivaille. Justru baginya akan terasa aneh bila Rivaille membalas sapaannya dengan senyum lebar nan hangat serta mata yang berbinar cerah.

"Komandan Irvin sudah memberitahumu?" tanya Hanji yang turut menuangkan kopi pada cangkirnya—hanya saja ia menambahkan sesendok gula pasir.

"Hm," gumam Rivaille sambil menyesap kopinya lagi. "Dia bilang kalau penelitian akan dimulai nanti pagi."

"Aku … tidak sabar melakukannya," Hanji berkata dengan nada yang berbeda ketika ia akan melakukan penelitian pada Sawney dan Bean. Rivaille paham pula bagaimana Hanji sekarang ini. Karena yang akan mereka teliti bukanlah jenis titan sembarangan, justru yang satu ini merupakan kelas berat.

_Female type titan_.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa main-main," sahut Rivaille mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja, kali ini akan sangat berbeda," gumam Hanji dengan pandangan lurus ke arah lilin yang merupakan satu-satu pencahayaan di ruang makan tersebut.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Sontak saja Hanji dan Rivaille menoleh ke anak tangga di mana Irvin tengah berdiri. Pria bersurai pirang itu menuruni anak tangga, menghampiri Hanji dan Rivaille yang masih tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia memandang keduanya dengan sorot mata penuh rahasia.

Kemudian Irvin mengarahkan kedua matanya ke arah Rivaille. "Kau sebaiknya ikut aku lebih dulu."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah penelitian akan dilakukan nanti pagi?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada datarnya yang seperti biasa.

"Memang, tapi ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan—hanya kita berdua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu terlihat begitu gelap sehingga memaksanya dan Irvin untuk mau tak mau harus membawa obor api untuk masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah di markas Scouting Legion tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke ruang bawah tanah. Sesampainya di sana pun Irvin menyuruh dua orang yang tengah berjaga untuk meninggalkannya bersama Rivaille.

Rivaille menajamkan kedua matanya ketika melihat orang itu di sana. Ia memandang sengit. Matanya seolah mengancam siapapun yang melihatnya secara langsung. Namun, hanya satu tujuan yang dipandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Karena, kini pandangan itu hanya mengarah pada sosok rapuh di sana.

Kedua tangan Rivaille yang berada di masing-masing saku celananya saling meremas erat. Rahangnya sekilas terlihat mengeras sementara giginya bergemeletuk tepat saat ia berdiri di hadapan jeruji besi yang mengurung seorang gadis yang kini tengah terduduk lemah menyender pada dinding keropos tersebut.

Seolah menyadari kehadiran Rivaille dan Irvin, sosok itu yang tadinya hanya menundukkan kepalanya mulai mendongak. Rivaille semakin menajamkan kedua matanya, mengingat segala hal yang telah dilakukan si pemilik manik safir di balik jeruji besi itu. Mengingat bagaimana sosok monster di depannya itu membunuh satu per satu teman seperjuangannya hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Tangan Rivaille tergerak menuju jeruji besi di depannya. Dicengkeramnya erat penuh dengan amarah terpancar di matanya. Ia bersumpah demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, jika saja bisa ia akan dengan sangat senang hati menghabisi perempuan jalang di depannya itu detik ini juga—bila perlu ia akan membuat tubuh monster di depannya itu hancur lebur tak bersisa sedikit pun.

"Rivaille," tangan Irvin berada di bahunya, seolah memeringati apa yang akan dilakukan Rivaille.

"Hm, aku tidak akan melakukannya—sampai waktunya tiba bila perlu."

Rivaille kembali menatap Annie Leonhardt. Gadis itu masih dengan raut wajah dingin yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Namun, Rivaille menemukan sesuatu yang lain yang tersimpan dalam-dalam di sana. Seolah ada sesuatu yang lain yang disembunyikan gadis itu di balik sikap dinginnya.

Sesungguhnya bisa saja Annie akan diberikan banyak _applause_ dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bila kau mengerti maksudku; Rivaille memandangnya dengan tatapan seekor serigala yang tengah melihat mangsanya untuk segera diterkam. Dicabik. Dirobek kulitnya. Apapun untuk membuat mangsanya mati di depannya. Tetapi, daripada merasa tertekan, Annie menatapnya balik tanpa keraguan.

Belakangan ini Rivaille mendengar anak buah Irvin membicarakan tahanan mereka itu. Mereka pernah berkata bahwa setelah ditangkap pun, Annie masih terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Yang hanya dilakukan gadis itu setelah penangkapan tempo hari hanya diam, tidur tanpa makan sedikit pun dari makanan yang diberikan anak buah Irvin, atau paling tidak gadis itu hanya akan merenung di pojokan penjaranya saja.

Kening Rivaille mengerut, memandang kedua pergelangan tangan Annie yang masih diikat erat oleh sepasang rantai besar yang terhubung pada dinding di belakang gadis itu. Masih terlihat jelas bekas merah keunguan di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dan dari sana pun Rivaille paham bahwa luka memar dan lecet itu masih baru.

"Kuharap kami tidak mengganggu tidurmu," sahut Irvin memecahkan kesunyian di sana.

Annie akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Irvin. "Seperti aku tidur saja."

"Memang lebih baik kau terjaga untuk memikirkan perbuatanmu kepada mereka yang tak bersalah," Rivaille menambahkan. Nada bicaranya masih datar seperti biasa. Namun, Annie cukup paham bahwa Rivaille sendiri sebenarnya tengah menahan diri pria itu untuk tidak segera membunuh Annie di tempat.

"Itu bukan urusanku lagi. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan; menyingkirkan orang yang menghalangiku meski mereka teman seperjuanganku sekalipun. Oh iya, apa yang kau maksud itu adalah teman setimmu yang kubunuh di saat yang bersamaan?" Annie bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Irvin kembali mendengar suara gemeletuk gigi Rivaille yang tengah menahan emosinya kepada tahanan mereka. Rivaille memang sedikit mudah tersinggung semenjak teman setimnya tewas dalam melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai seorang tentara. Dan Irvin cukup mengerti tentang _kehausan_ Rivaille untuk segera menghabisi tahanan mereka itu.

"Tutup mulut hinamu itu, monster jalang," Rivaille bergumam penuh dengan intimidasi. Sementara itu kedua tangannya semakin kencang mencengkeram jeruji besi di depannya, bahkan sepintas telapak tangannya terlihat memerah.

"Rivaille, hentikan!" Irvin menarik bahu Rivaille agar menjauhi penjara Annie hingga tubuh Rivaille harus menabrak dinding. Irvin kini menarik Rivaille agak menjauhi tahanan mereka untuk bicara serius dengan kopral muda di depannya itu.

"Jangan gunakan emosi di saat seperti ini."

Rivaille berdiri tegap seraya membenarkan pakaiannya. "Aku sedang tidak butuh ceramahanmu sebagai sarapan pagi saat ini."

"Aku bukannya menceramahimu, aku _memeringatimu_," kata Irvin seolah mengoreksi. Kini Rivaille memandangnya tajam, namun pria itu memilih untuk membuang muka saja pada akhirnya. Mengalah memang adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat seperti ini barangkali.

"Dengar, Rivaille. Ada alasan mengapa aku hanya mengajakmu ke sini—bahkan tanpa mengajak Hanji," Irvin seolah memberi kode kepada Rivaille dengan lirikan matanya menuju ke Annie yang masih dalam posisi berlutut dengan kedua tangan direnggangkan oleh sepasang rantai keras di kedua sisinya.

Rivaille menatapnya seolah menaruh curiga. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu dia bukanlah yang biasa. Berbeda dengan jenis yang sering kau hadapi, Rivaille. Dan untuk itu, aku berencana untuk tak mengajakmu dalam pengoperasian ke luar dinding lusa nanti—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh? Sudah kewajibanku untuk ikut dengan kalian," sela Rivaille seraya menatap Irvin masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Memang benar. Tapi…," Irvin menghela napas berat, kemudian menatap Annie dari sudut matanya lagi. "Akan lebih baik kau tetap berada di sini, tepatnya untuk mengawasi titan yang satu ini."

Rivaille terlihat berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya. "Untuk apa? Dia bukan urusanku, lagipula tugasku adalah di lapangan. Bukan di ruangan sesak semacam ini hanya untuk mengawasi titan sialan itu."

"Justru itu masalahnya, Rivaille. Dia bukanlah titan biasa, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikapnya belakangan ini—tepatnya setelah kita menangkapnya hidup-hidup?" tanya Irvin penuh rahasia.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin memang kedua tangannya direnggangkan oleh sepasang rantai keras dengan tujuan agar Leonhardt tidak bisa melukai dirinya dan bertransformasi menjadi _female titan_. Namun, apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa bisa saja ia menggigit lidah atau bibirnya? Tapi perhatikanlah, dia sama sekali tidak melakukannya," kata Irvin.

"Mungkin karena dia terlalu bodoh—"

"Kita berdua jelas-jelas tahu bahwa Leonhardt sama seperti dua temannya yang merupakan titan tercerdas yang pernah kita temui, Rivaille."

Rivaille terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa kau memercayakannya kepadaku? Kenapa tidak Hanji saja yang melakukannya mengingat dia lebih identik dengan titan-titan itu dibandingkan diriku?"

"Terlalu banyak alasan, Rivaille. Yang jelas, aku benar-benar memercayakan tugas ini kepadamu. Dan bila kau memaksaku untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, salah satunya adalah karena kau merupakan orang yang paling kupercaya dalam hal ini."

"Ck," Rivaille berdecak kesal. "Bila kau memberi tugas itu kepadaku, keesokannya kau hanya akan melihat mayat titan itu di sini."

"Tidak akan, karena aku tahu persis bagaimana dirimu itu," balas Irvin masih dengan nada penuh rahasia seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung membunuhnya saja? Tak ada gunanya menahannya terlalu lama di sini. Toh, kalau dia mati pun mayatnya hanya akan semakin mengotori tempat ini saja."

"Jangan," cegah Irvin. "Daripada membunuhnya, lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna. Sesuatu yang bisa kau dapatkan dari Leonhardt—termasuk mengenai _colossal_ dan _armored_ itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Posisi matahari sudah mulai digantikan oleh rembulan yang hanya menjadi penerang satu-satunya di malam itu ketika Bertholdt membuka kedua matanya. Sepertinya ia baru saja tertidur setelah melakukan pelarian yang panjang bersama Reiner sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tanpa berhenti.

Ia menoleh ke sana-sini, mencari sosok kawannya itu. Dan Bertholdt menemukan Reiner yang tengah memberi asupan makan malam berupa ikan bakar kepada tawanan mereka. Reiner terlihat mendecih kesal bila setiap kali Eren menolak mentah-mentah niat baiknya yang masih sudi memberi pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu makanan.

"Hoi, Bertl," panggil Reiner. "Ternyata kau sudah bangun dari tidur panjangmu, huh?"

Bertl hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Kemudian, ia beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Reiner yang sudah mulai menyantap ikan bakarnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak memedulikan Eren tidak makan malam kali ini.

Diliriknya Ymir yang juga tengah memakan makan malamnya. Sekilas Bertl memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Entah kenapa, meski kejadian itu sudah berlalu begitu lama, masih melekat erat di memorinya bagaimana titan Ymir memangsa Berik yang merupakan teman lamanya bersama Reiner—bahkan sebelum mereka mengenal Annie.

Ah, ya, tiba-tiba saja terpintas bayangan sosok gadis mungil bersurai pirang platinum di benaknya. Sesungguhnya, tak pernah sedetik pun Bertl melupakan sosok Annie meskipun kini baik dirinya dan Reiner harus meninggalkan gadis itu di tangan musuh. Dan bila ditanya pun, Bertl pastinya tak pernah menginginkan dirinya meninggalkan Annie begitu saja seperti sekarang ini.

"Bertl," Reiner kembali memanggilnya. "Makanlah."

Bertl kembali mengangguk, kemudian ia duduk tepat di samping Reiner dan mengambil jatah makan malamnya. Di depannya ia bisa merasakan aura mengerikan yang terpancar dari Eren yang tak pernah mengalihkan tatapan penuh akan kebenciannya ke arahnya dan Reiner. Sementara bila diperhatikan, justru Ymir yang terlihat paling santai di sana.

"Jangan memandang kami seperti itu, Eren," sahut Bertl sambil menggigit daging ikan bakarnya.

"Seperti aku ingin saja. Kalian terlalu hina untuk kulihat," tiba-tiba Eren meludah. "Bahkan nama kalian terlalu menjijikan untuk disebut! Dan sebaiknya kalian jangan pernah menyebut namaku dengan menggunakan mulut penuh kebohongan kalian itu!"

Mendengarnya mampu membuat Reiner mendecih, sementara Bertl hanya memandangi api unggun di depannya dan Ymir masih sibuk menyantap makan malamnya meskipun gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih tidak berselera.

"Lalu kau mau apa sekarang? Kau tak bisa ke mana-mana di tempat sejauh ini meskipun kau mempunyai 3DMG—nyatanya kau tak memilikinya sekarang. Bahkan dengan kaki yang pincang dan tangan pun, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Reiner dengan menantang.

"Aku tak peduli dengan kondisiku!" teriak Eren. "Aku yakin mereka akan datang dan akan kupastikan kalau kalian akan mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal dengan apa yang kalian perbuat! Kalian lebih pantas mati untuk menebus kesalahan kalian terhadap orang-orang tak bersalah yang telah kalian bun—"

_Bug!_

Eren terjungkal ke atas tanah tepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Reiner berdiri dengan sorot mata tajam sementara kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat. Di salah satu kepalan tangannya terlihat sedikit darah dari bibir Eren yang baru saja ditinjunya.

"Simpan saja hinaanmu itu, Eren," Reiner mengelap noda darah di tangannya ke bajunya sendiri. Kemudian ia berjongkok, diraihnya kerah baju Eren sehingga ia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Eren yang memar akibat pukulannya.

"Makanlah," kata Reiner seraya memaksakan sepotong daging ikan bakar ke dalam mulut Eren. "Bila kau masih ingin hidup, cukup diam dan turuti perintah kami, Eren."

Eren mengerang tertahan. Ia hendak memuntahkan daging tersebut, namun tangan Reiner terus memaksakan mulutnya untuk terus mengunyah sehingga ia dibuat sulit untuk melakukan niatnya tersebut. Untuk kali ini saja, Eren menuruti apa kata Reiner. Bahkan Eren berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan lidahnya yang tergigit berkali-kali atau tulang ikan yang menusuk tenggorokannya.

Reiner kembali berdiri setelah daging ikan yang diberikannya sudah ia pastikan benar-benar dihabiskan oleh Eren. Dirinya melihat Ymir telah terlelap entah sejak kapan, Eren pun sudah terlihat lelah bila dilihat dari cara pemuda itu bernapas sekarang ini. Kemudian, Reiner melirik sosok Bertl yang tengah menyindiri di dekat danau kecil.

Dihampirinya Bertl yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, bahkan Bertl tidak menyadari kedatangan Reiner tersebut. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menepuk bahu Bertl dengan pelan hingga Bertl menolehkan kepalanya.

"Oh, kau," Bertl bergumam seolah tak terkejut dan kembali memandangi danau di depannya.

Reiner turut duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, huh?"

Bertl menatapnya, sedikit kikuk. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Sejak kapan kau tidak memercayaiku, Bertl?" tanya Reiner dengan pandangannya yang mengarah ke arah rembulan yang menjadi satu-satu pencahayaan mereka di malam ini.

Bertl menatapnya bingung. "Aku selalu percaya kepadamu."

"Bohong," kini Reiner membalas tatapannya. "Kalau kau percaya, ceritakan saja keluh kesahmu kepadaku. Itu bila kau _memang_ percaya."

Bertl terdiam sebentar. Matanya melirik Reiner dari sudut pandang matanya, sedikit merasa ragu-ragu walaupun ia tidak mempermasalahkan ledekan Reiner nanti. Bertl hanya meragukan perasaannya saat ini saja.

"Annie…," sorot mata Reiner sedikit berubah ketika Bertl mengucapkan nama itu. "Bagaimana dengannya, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Reiner.

"Kau tentunya mengerti arah pembicaraanku," kata Bertl dan tiba-tiba ia mendengus lucu. "Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa kita telah melakukan tindakan yang benar-benar gila?"

Reiner kembali menatapnya bingung membuat Bertl menjelaskan maksud ucapannya.

"Meninggalkan Annie, maksudku. Kau tentunya cukup tahu berapa banyak detik yang kita lewati bersama-sama dengan Annie—setelah Berik…, yah kau tahu maksudku apa. Dan karena misi kita kali ini, membuat kita harus meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Bertl," sanggah Reiner. "Kita melakukan ini bukan karena kita memang ingin meninggalkannya, bukan? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa di antara kita tak ada yang ingin berpisah—kita sama-sama ingin kembali ke rumah bersama seperti yang dulu lagi."

Bertl mencengkeram erat jemari tangannya yang saling bertautan. "Jika saja kalau bukan karena perintah_nya_, mungkin aku lebih memilih—"

"Jaga mulutmu, Bertl. Aku cukup paham bahwa memang seharusnya _dia_ yang disalahkan. Tapi, kita melakukan ini semua bukan karena cuma-cuma; pulang ke rumah bersama-sama. Dan akan kupastikan bahwa kita pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Kita pasti akan bertiga lagi."

Bertl hanya menganggukkan kepalanya meski sebenarnya ia masih ingin melontarkan keluhannya mengenai misi mereka kali ini. Dan, ya, mereka telah melakukan tugas mereka; menculik Eren dan Ymir—walau nyatanya Ymir hanya digunakan mereka sebagai tangan kanan saja. Setidaknya mereka memang sudah melakukan perintah_nya_.

_Tapi, sampai kapan? Apa kami harus mengubah dunia yang penuh kekejaman ini lebih dulu? Apa kami harus menghabisi nyawa orang lain dulu? Apa akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun?_

Pertanyaan itu terus terulang dalam kepala Bertl. Namun, jawabannya tak pernah bisa mengimbangi seberapa banyak pertanyaan itu muncul di dalam kepalanya. Selalu jawaban yang sama dan hanya sebuah jawaban tak bermakna yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Bertl dan selalu saja tak bisa membuatnya puas.

'Entahlah.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kedua kaki Rivaille seolah menggema dalam kesunyian di pagi buta itu. Beberapa anak buah Irvin yang bertugas untuk menjaga ruang bawah tanah sudah diperintahnya untuk berpatroli bersama tim Irvin yang lainnya—persis seperti yang dikatakan pria itu lusa yang lalu. Dan kali ini berbeda, karena kali ini Rivaille tak ikut bersama yang lain untuk berpatroli.

Pangkal hidung Rivaille agak mengernyit saat mencium aroma tak sedap ketika dirinya semakin memasuki ruang bawah tanah di markas Scouting Legion itu. Namun ketika kedua mata Rivaille melihat makhluk yang akan dihadapinya di ruang pengap tersebut, yang bisa diciumnya hanyalah aroma kebencian. Bahkan kejijikan muncul begitu saja.

Sosok itu masih dalam kondisi yang sama persis seperti saat terakhir kali Rivaille menemuinya. Semakin lama diperhatikan, tubuh gadis itu semakin kurus dan pucat saja. Namun, Rivaille tidak peduli. Apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis brengsek di depannya itu masih belum apa-apa dibandingkan seluruh nyawa teman-teman seperjuangan Rivaille.

"Hoi," Rivaille menggumam dengan nada dingin. "Tak kusangka kau masih hidup."

Perlahan kepala bersurai _blonde_ itu mulai terangkat dan tepat saat itu juga kedua mata Rivaille bertemu pandang dengan sepasang safirnya. Gadis itu hanya mendecih alih-alih menjawab sapaan 'selamat pagi' Rivaille.

Kemudian Rivaille mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka gembok yang mengunci rapat jeruji besi di hadapannya itu. Dibukanya pintu ruang tahanan tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang tak dipedulikannya. Hingga kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki penjara tersebut.

Annie hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tatapan Rivaille kepadanya. Tak ada yang bersuara lagi kali ini. Hanya terdengar deru napas pelan yang seolah tengah mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka.

Rivaille memandang Annie, baik dari ujung kaki gadis itu yang dirantai sampai ujung rambut pirangnya yang tergerai dengan acak-acakan. Ia tak akan pernah menduga sebelumnya bahwa gadis yang ia tebak masih berusia 16 tahun itu sudah membunuh banyak nyawa dalam usia yang sebegitu mudanya.

Kemudian pandangan Rivaille terarah pada bagian tubuh Annie yang dirantai kuat—pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Lagi-lagi bekas biru keunguan itu masih dapat dilihat olehnya dengan begitu jelas. Sehingga kini Rivaille berpendapat bahwa sepertinya gadis brengsek di depannya itu berusah melepaskan diri.

Tentu saja tindakan gadis itu hanya menghasilkan sesuatu yang tolol dan sia-sia. Bila gadis itu hanya manusia biasa tak ada hasilnya memang, namun Rivaille kali ini setuju dengan pendapat Irvin tempo hari. Mengapa Annie tidak melukai dirinya saja untuk berubah menjadi _female titan_? Padahal gadis itu bisa menggigit lidahnya sampai terpotong bila perlu, namun tidak.

Lagi-lagi Rivaille berpikir bahwa mungkin saja semenjak gadis itu tertangkap telah mempengaruhi proses kerja otaknya sehingga Annie tak terpikir sampai ke cara seperti itu—menyiksa dirinya. Tetapi Rivaille sendiri bisa memastikan bahwa Annie _memang_ cerdas dan Rivaille pun yakin bahwa ada alasan lain mengapa Annie tak melakukannya.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah kedua kalinya aku membenci tugasku kali ini," sahut Rivaille setelah berjongkok tepat di depan Annie. "_Merawat_ monster menjijikan sepertimu, bila kau ingin mengetahuinya secara lebih spesifik."

"Oh, terima kasih," balas Annie dengan nada mengejek. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang pertama? Maksudku, tugasmu saat bersama tim-mu, apa yang terjadi, _Sir_?"

Pandangan Rivaille yang awalnya sudah mulai datar seperti biasanya kini mulai menajam ketika Annie mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada menghina. Namun, Rivaille hanya menarik napas berat, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan emosinya kali ini. Sama seperti yang sering dilakukannya setiap hari.

Seketika saja memori pahit saat itu kembali berputar dalam kepala Rivaille. Deru napas pria itu kali ini jauh lebih berat dan lebih cepat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, sejenak berusaha menahan emosinya yang mulai terpancing alih-alih kedua tangannya saling meremas di balik saku celana bahan hitamnya.

Rasanya masih begitu menyakitkan ketika ia melihat tubuh mereka penuh dengan bercak darah. Bukan, bukan darah titan yang selalu berhasil mereka taklukan. Darah mereka sendiri. Dan di saat itu pula ia harus melihat bagaimana kondisi tubuh mereka dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Tanpa nyawa.

_Erd. Gunther. Auruo_, Rivaille menelan ludah dengan sulit bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka perlahan. _Petra._

Rivaille kembali memandang gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan penuh dengan kebencian. Ia terus berpikir bahwa gadis itu tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Ya, gadis itu tidak akan pernah mengerti sama sekali. Sedikit pun tak akan pernah. Karena gadis itu hanyalah seonggok daging dengan jiwa monster yang bersembunyi di dalam tubuh sosok anak manusia.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu selagi bisa, keparat," gumam Rivaille dingin. "Karena aku tak mau repot hanya untuk membuatmu bungkam. Bicaralah ketika kau memang mengetahui apa yang mereka sebut dengan kehilangan."

"Ah, _I did_,"Annie masih berani membalas tatapan Rivaille. "Mungkin kau memang tak mengetahuinya, _Sir._"

Rivaille memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri, tak sudi berlama-lama di satu ruangan yang sama dengan makhluk hina di depannya itu. Hanya akan menambah emosinya saja bila ia terus berada di sana.

"Simpan saja tenagamu sekarang, Leonhardt," kata Rivaille seraya berbalik memunggungi Annie, ia sepertinya _sedikit_ berbaik hati dengan berhenti memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan kasar. "Karena interogasi yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai nanti malam."

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**Mind to**_** _Review?_**


End file.
